


My Princess, My Jongho

by actuallythatwaspromise



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Princess - Freeform, Yeosang x reader, ateez x reader, jongho x reader, kpop, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallythatwaspromise/pseuds/actuallythatwaspromise
Summary: Request:A kingdom au oneshot with reader as the princess, jongho being a farmer boy and yeosang is the reader's brother.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/You, Kang Yeosang/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	My Princess, My Jongho

(y/n)’s hands were bundled into her dress, hiking it up to reveal her ankles which were quickly walking down the hallway and out into the training grounds. Her face was heated and fists shaking. Yeosang had crossed the line. They swore not to keep secrets from each other. Immediately as she was seen, men would pause their training to kneel. 

“Yeosang!” (y/n)’s voice screamed out, not caring for her image. The boy let go of the string, shooting another arrow, not bothering to listen to his screaming sister. (y/n) let out a groan, placing herself between Yeosang and his target. “Shoot one more arrow and see what happens.” Yeosang rolled his eyes, passing his bow to a man nearby.

“What? You know you shouldn’t be out here. It’s not appropriate for a woman to see men in this condition.” He gestured to the countless shirtless men, now bowing in her direction. 

“We had a promise.” She hissed out in a whisper. “You all may stand. I’ll be borrowing Yeosang for a moment.” The men did as she said, going back to training. She grabbed her brother’s arm, navigating them out of the small camp and slightly into the nearby forest.

“What?”

“When we agreed to run this kingdom together, what promise did we make?”

“That we’d tell each other everything.”

“Then why was I not included in the war counsel?”

“I didn’t think—”

“Exactly. You didn’t think. You do understand that the decision you made will heavily effect our kingdom, right?”

“What do you mean?” His hands landed on his hips. 

“You are taking farmers, the people who help produce our food, away and sending them to war! Don’t you understand the consequences of that?”

“Do you understand that if I didn’t make that decision, we won’t even have farms for crops?” Yeosang huffed out. (y/n) leaned back on her heels.

“When do they arrive? The least we can do is provide a banquet of sorts.”

“Two days. Then they’ll start training. Three quarters of them will go to war, one quarter will stay for extra training to guard the castle.”

“Why would you have them…” (y/n)’s voice trailed off as she realized the situation, staring at Yeosang, her only brother, her only sibling, her only family left. “Yeosang, you can’t.” 

“I ride out in a month and I’m taking the special corps with me. I will do my best to ensure your safety when I’m gone.”

“Yeosang—”

“I’ll comeback once the war is won.”

“Please don’t go. You can’t leave me alone.” Her heart quickened, reaching for Yeosang’s sleeve. “You promised we’d rule together.”

“And we will. We are. I just have to do my duties as crown prince. If father was here, he’d be the one riding out to war. I need you here. As Princess, I need you to rule while I’m gone. Be a happy face for the kingdom.” Yeosang pulled the girl close to his body, smoothing her hair down. “You can do that, right?”

“I can do that.” Yeosang kissed her temple and pulled away. His hands guided her back out of the camp and into the entrance of their castle. 

“Now go prep the banquet as it may very well be the last good meal some of these men may get.”

(y/n) nodded, walking back inside. Her heels clicked against the ground, heading for her bedroom. Once inside, she closed the door, moving towards the window. Perched on the sill, she watched the men outside. That’s why Yeosang was training more. The next two days went by quickly. 

The farming men ages 18-25 were all in the castle’s barracks, moving in for their next month’s stay. (y/n) could only hope that they can learn all they need to know in the next month. Today the Princess had traded her fancy, bodiced dress for a simple and practical blue one. She should’ve placed an apron on it, but her handmaidens wouldn’t let her. (y/n) did still have all her extravagant jewelry, save her tiara, on. The maids were working as hard as possible to accommodate the influx of soldiers in training. All hands were on deck, even (y/n)’s. Her hands were holding a large stack of blankets, taller than her head. She had to peer around every few seconds as she walked through the barracks, placing one on each bed that was missing one. As she turned the corner, her body hit a hard wall. A hard, warm wall with hands and a voice.

“Oh my!” (y/n) exclaimed, gathering the fallen blankets, already refolding them. 

“I’m sorry, Milady.” A soft voice spoke in front of her. (y/n)’s eyes lifted to meet warm brown ones. They were dark but held a spark within them. His skin was tanned and even. Her fingers wanted to run over his soft looking face. His large hand fell on hers, stilling its busy work.

“Let me, Milady.” The man sat back, folding the blankets like she had been doing, replacing them in a neat pile. The Princess took this time to observe him some more. His arms and legs were muscular but not to a point of disgustingly so. He looked strong. He wore a simple lose white top, some buttons undone, and brown pants. On his feet were a pair of muddy work boots. He must be a farmer. A new soldier. Once all the blankets were folded, the man swept his deep brown hair out of his face. Once again, their eyes met. His hand in hers, he pulled her up. Blankets in hand, he nodded and walked around with (y/n) as she sat them down in their rightful places.

“If you don’t mind me asking, Milady, what brings you down to the barracks? This is not a place for women.” 

“All hands count when preparing to send men off to war.”

“But hands such as yours mustn’t need to do work of maids.”

“Then what should my hands be doing?” She laughed, placing down another blanket.

“Painting, playing an instrument, cooking, and judging purely by your look, holding a man’s hand?” His eyebrows wiggled at that last statement. 

“I don’t think my brother would enjoy me doing that.” (y/n) laughed out, setting the last blanket in place.

“And why not? A fine Lady like you must draw much attention from Lords.”

“Hmm. I suppose you are right…what is your name?”

The man bowed slightly, grasping the girl’s dainty hand, placing a kiss on her knuckles. 

“Jongho, Milady.”

“And your family name?”

“Choi.”

“And what name belongs to this beautiful lady?”

(y/n) bowed, eyes never leaving his.

“(y/n).”

“And your family name?” A smirk filled (y/n)’s face, knowing the reaction she will get.

“(l/n).”

Jongho dropped to his knee within seconds, eyes trailed to the floor.

“Your Highness, I apologize for my inappropriate and disrespectful behavior. Please forgive me.”

“Rise, Jongho.” He did, eyes still on the floor. (y/n)’s fingers tapped his chin, making his eyes lift to meet hers. “If I didn’t like it, I would’ve stopped you.”

“(y/n)!” Yeosang’s voice echoed not too far away. She jumped back from Jongho. “There you are! I thought I told you to keep away from the barracks.” Yeosang’s looked at the man who was once again kneeling. “Who is this?”

“Choi Jongho. A very kind man who helped be set up the last few rooms.”

“You may rise.” Jongho did so, eyes still on the ground. Yeosang looked back at the smug girl before him. “I swear you need a babysitter. Why can’t you ever listen to me?”

“Because I don’t have to. Jongho, will you please escort me back to the castle?”

“Yes, your Highness.” He bowed once more before Yeosang and followed (y/n) out. 

“I figured you wouldn’t want to be stuck with Yeosang.” 

The walk back was silent with (y/n) leading the two. Jongho took this time to admire her stature. It was his first-time seeing royalty. When they left the castle grounds, it was only to nearby towns, never into the outer farmlands. She had a stature to her he had never seen before. She carried herself with such meaning, with purpose. It was enchanting to a man who had never seen such a person. Jongho saw people around her stop and bow as she walked them. Being by her side, it was an experience he never knew he could have.

“Well, I suppose this is where you leave me.” Her body turned towards his. Jongho dipped in a bow again, eyes lifting to meet hers.

“I suppose so, your Highness.” 

“Will I see you at the banquet tonight?”

“Yes. I have been looking forward to it, your Highness.”

“Well, Jongho,” He was now red, hearing his name fall from her lips. “I will look for you then.”

Jongho watched her walk inside, smile on his face. She was as elegant as he had heard from the whispers in town. (y/n) went straight for her room to prep for the ball, smile on her own face. Jongho was handsome and kind, nothing like what the Lords and Ladies like to gossip about. She reached her room to look out her window. More men were arriving every minute. 

“My Lady! It’s time to get ready!” Her Lady in waiting called out, a few handmaidens in tow. 

(y/n) let them do their job, circling around her to make her perfect and presentable. The dress was dazzling, and it would be even more so under the lights in the ball room. She was naturally beautiful, so makeup wasn’t much needed. Her hair was pinned up, soft ringlets falling into her face. (y/n) was nervous as she was expected to be a good host, but Yeosang was by her side.

After her parent’s untimely death, Yeosang was expected to rule. Much to the kingdoms surprise, he decided to share the power with his sister. He said, “A kingdom needs more attention than one Prince, one King could provide.” Thus, (y/n) became the Lady of the house. 

“You look wonderful!”

“Thank you!”

“We should head down to the banquet soon. Most of the men should have arrived by now. It was kind of you to do this, especially inviting some village folk too.” 

“It’s the least I could do.”

(y/n) left the giggling women, escorting herself to Yeosang’s room which was not too far. Her dress was an elegant gold with embroidery rippling at each movement. Her heels clicked against the ground. The long shimmering train drug against the ground, swinging at every corner she turned.

“Yeosang.” Her knuckles rapped against the door. It opened to reveal her brother. Similarly, he was dressed in shimmering gold. A pair of royalty they were. 

“Damn. I really am the good looking one.” (y/n) laughed, pushing her way in to his room. She immediately went for his vanity. On it sat two prized heirlooms. A tall crown and tiara in a matching gold with blue gems set on them. Her fingers lifted the crown, walking over to her brother who was finishing buttoning his jacket. 

“I miss them.” (y/n) said, placing the crown on Yeosang’s head.

“I miss them too.”

She sat in front of the vanity, Yeosang behind her. His hand lifted the tiara, placing it upon her neatly done hair. The tiara sparkled with every movement she made. 

“Alright. I suppose we are ready. Let’s go greet our guests.”

The two royals walked to the large ballroom together. Yeosang opened the door, entering first. The crowd was silent, as if they were holding their breaths. Yeosang’s hand reached out for (y/n) to grab. Her hand in his, she walked out, head held high like she was taught. The chandelier glowed gold, making (y/n)’s dress look almost liquid. The crystals left a beautiful imprint along the walls. Buffet tables full of food lined the walls and many people were already surrounding it. All had bowed while to two royals took in their kingdom. Each person in this room was her responsibility. 

“Let the festivities begin!” Her brother called out, already running off to meet up with some of his Lord acquaintances. 

(Y/n) chose to head straight for her throne, not wanting to worry any of the common folk about formalities. Music echoed around the hall, laugher and dancing beginning. She observed each face in the crowd, recognizing a few and remembering the new soldiers. Then a familiar face looked at hers. A tan face with a bright smile, twinkle in his eye.

Jongho had traded his work clothes for slacks and a jacket. Regardless of his stature, he looked handsome. Many eyes followed (y/n)’s figure as she stood up, gliding over to Jongho who had looked almost shocked at this point. He bowed once she approached, other soldiers gawking from the side.

“I’d like to dance.” (y/n) smiled.

“Absolutely, your Highness.” 

Jongho’s hand grasped hers, pulling her towards the center of the glossy floor. People parted ways to watch the two. Whispers about the Princess and the mysterious man echoed around them. Even Yeosang had a brow raised. Jongho’s hands gently laid on her waist, (y/n)’s on his arm and shoulder. The music slowed as the two held each other near. His eye’s never left hers as they spun around. Gasps were heard when Jongho lifted the girl, dress floating in the air. She could feel how strong he was. But moments couldn’t last forever. Jongho’s eyebrows furrowed when the music stopped, and he quickly remembered to bow. She looked like a dream. Like a beautiful never-ending dream.

“Follow me.” (y/n) whispered. She walked out of a tall glass door, into the darkness of the night. Jongho followed.

“Your Highness?” He called out. It was a garden lit up by lanterns on a path.

“Right here.” A voice called out from around the corner. There she stood on the stone path, eyes toward the sky. The dress she had been wearing looked silvery in the moonlight, gems like stars. “I wanted some air and I would like to ask if you could walk with me. But if you’d rather stay at the banquet, I’d understand. Don’t feel pressured to say yes just because of who I am.”

“I’d love to.” He pushed out his arm, letting (y/n) link hers with his. The two set off on the path, Jongho in awe the whole time.

“I never knew such extravagance existed.”

“Most people don’t.”

“What was it like growing up in a castle? If I may ask…”

“Hmm. I suppose it was quite privileged. Food was always on my table. I always had Yeosang by my side. Until our parents…but at least I have him. Unfortunately, Yeosang and I were trained differently. Yeosang is trained in war, diplomacy, and foreign affairs. I was trained for civil disputes, formalities, and managing alliances.”

“Can I be bold?”

“Yes. I don’t bite.”

“As far as I see it. Yeosang was trained to rule and you were trained to be a pretty face for the kingdom and to be married off.”

“You are very observant, Jongho.” (y/n) stopped to spin around. Dress flickering in the light. “Am I at least doing my job well?” she batted her eyelashes.

“Can you even breathe in the dress?”

“Not really. I guess you can say it’s breath-taking.” She laughed out. The two approached a small white bench. (y/n) sat down followed by Jongho. 

“I wouldn’t say the dress is breath-taking. I think that’s just you.”

“How kind.” 

The pair sat in silence, soft music drifting whimsically through the moonlit garden. Jongho couldn’t stop his eyes from drifting to her profile. He observed her, watching her eyelashes flutter. 

“Jongho?” She turned to the man; his warm eyes glossy in the night.

“Hmm.”

“What was it like it like growing up on a farm?” 

“Well, it was hard to say the least. I had early morning and late nights. My parents wanted me to be successful, so I did learn to read. I would help on the farm in the morning, work in town during the day and afternoon, and at night I studied. In a way, my life was like yours. Very structured, but less food and money.”

“While you are here. I will ensure a stable pay and you have full access to the library if you’d like.”

“Really?” His large hands grasped hers. (y/n) blushed, nodding her head. 

“Really.”

Later that night, the two had went off in their own directions. (y/n) went back to her throne, a skip in her step. Luckily for Yeosang, he hadn’t questioned his sister’s odd behavior. Jongho had went with the few friends he knew, each teasing him about the Princesses newfound interest.

It wasn’t for three weeks that they had met once again by chance. Jongho spent all of the day training. He was especially skilled in hand to hand combat and quite proficient in sword skills too. Since (y/n)’s invitation, Jongho had taken to reading in the library at night. He would leave the barracks once most were asleep and study by himself. He would read about the history of the kingdom, study the workings of the governments, and he’d even occasionally enjoy the thrilling tale of a hero and damsel in distress. The library was a safe haven for him. 

(y/n) had been tossing and turning sleep not reaching her mind. Maybe it was the war council coming up. She had been wanting to prepare. If she couldn’t sleep, she figured she could collect information. Robe on, she walked to the library, heading straight for the philosophy section. 

“Your Highness?”

“Oh!” (y/n) jumped a little. “Jongho.”

“I can leave if you want.”

“No, no. Stay. I was just grabbing a few books.” Jongho lifted himself from one of the sofas, walking over to (y/n). The library had a blue and gold theme like the rest of the castle. The soft glow of a few lamps illuminated his face. 

“What types of books?”

“Books on the philosophy of war. Yeosang invited me to the next war council in a week. I’m worried I won’t be able to understand or follow along.”

“I don’t think you need to worry. You are far more intelligent than you believe.”

(y/n) pulled down a few books, heading for the exit, but a strong hand stopped her. Their fingers laced automatically, as if it was second nature. Jongho was already walking backwards, pulling her with him.

“Stay. Stay with me.”

“Just for a little bit.”

“You can’t sleep, can you?”

“Not particularly, why?” He had pulled her down onto a sofa, bodies pressed together. 

“Let me help you relax.” (y/n) nodded, pulling her robe closer around her. “I’ll read out loud to you, okay?” He picked up a book, voice smooth in her ears. (y/n) burrowed closer to the boy next to her, eyes drooping with each new word. Eventually Jongho stopped reading, looking at the girl whose head was placed against his arm. With soft movements, he brushed her face, feeling her soft and warm skin. 

“Jongho?”

“Oh!” His hand snapped back from (y/n)’s face. He debated between standing or staying where he was to hold (y/n). 

“Oh. Did you read to her? She always falls asleep when someone does.” Yeosang said, kneeling before his sister. 

“I did. She’s worried about the war council.”

“Mmm. She shouldn’t be. If anything, I should be worried. She’s going to run the whole thing and ignore me. Can you lift her?” Jongho nodded, lifting (y/n) into his arms. Her head rolled into his chest, breaths hitting his barely exposed skin. “Follow me.”

Jongho did as Yeosang said, following him around a few corners. After passing two sets of guards, Yeosang arrived in front of a room. He pushed open the door revealing a luxurious blue and gold room. There was a big bed that had many fluffy pillows. In the corner, there was a desk covered in papers. Dresses of all kinds and colors were tucked into a small separate room and undergarments, much to the blushing Jongho’s dismay, were strewn about occasionally on the floor. Yeosang nodded towards the bed and walked out. Jongho laid the girl down, tucking her in. He left soon after, meeting Yeosang in the hallway.

“You like her, don’t you?”

“I do.”

“And she does like you.” Jongho’s face flushed.

“We need to discuss some things.” Yeosang brought the two back to the library.

“I have a few secrets to share. I just want…insurance.”

Little to (y/n)’s knowledge, the two men had a conversation that’d impact the future more than she’d know. Every day since that night, the Princess and Farmer, from dinner to mid-evening, would be seen together. It had been almost a month since then.

“Have they decided where you are stationed yet?”

(y/n) was wearing a silky pink night gown, robe discarded somewhere. Jongho couldn’t stop his eyes from wondering once he looked up from the book he had been reading. Her knees were tucked under her as she leaned into Jongho’s warmth. His arm lifted, draping it around her shoulders. Her hand fell on his knee, patting it ever so gently.

“No worlds yet, Milady.”

“Jongho.” She sighed.

“You’d think they’d tell you these things.”

“They don’t.” Her head fell on his shoulder. 

“I’m aware.” His finger poked her nose, watching it wrinkle. They sat in silence, just enjoying each other’s presence. (y/n) traced small patterns on Jongho’s knee, watching his leg twitch once in a while. Jongho was actually ticklish but wouldn’t admit it. 

“Where do you want to be placed?”

“Is this a trick question?”

“I don’t ask trick questions.”

“Hmm. I want to serve the country, that is for sure. Can I be bold, Milady?” 

“Be bold.”

“Where do you want me to be stationed.”

“Honestly?”

“Please.”

“By me.”

Jongho leaned down, pressing a swift but still present kiss onto her head. (y/n)’s face heated up, tucking herself into Jongho’s side. He let out a soft chuckle.

“Then, Milady, I will do my best to stay by your side for as long as you would want me.” 

He continued reading the books Yeosang had suggested, cramming in all the information he can. By now, the guards were used to Jongho delivering the sleeping girl to her room. He would tuck her in, sometimes taking time to brush her hair hour of her face. Jongho felt things for her, and it was the same for (y/n).

Two days later, (y/n) woke up in a panic. She heard horses riding out, knowing that some of the new army was leaving. She dressed the best she could, running out the door. Yeosang was sat proudly on his horse, watching the men ride out in armor. 

“Yeosang. How could you!” She punched the boy, but there was no effect. “How could you not tell me you are riding out today. I haven’t even said goodbye to him! Yeosang you are horrible!”

“Say goodbye to who?”

“Jongho! My Jongho!”

“Turn around sis.”

She turned, eyes falling on a man in armor. A sword hung loosely at his side and he held a helmet under his arm. It was Jongho dressed in Captain’s wear.

“Jongho!” (y/n)’s voice broke, tears of relief falling down her face. He dropped the helmet, pulling the girl close. 

“(y/n), meet Captain Jongho, commander of the home guard.”

“Home guard?” Her eyes lifted to meet her brothers, then to Jongho who was smiling.

“I said I’d try my best to stay by you.”

“I know you will be in capable hands with him.” 

(y/n) let go of him, running up to her brother. Her hands reached up, squeezing open and closed like a child who wanted to be lifted would. Yeosang laughed, moving back on his horse. He nodded to Jongho who lifted the Princess up to the Prince. 

“Just until the gate.”

(y/n) waved at Jongho who was mounting his own horse while Yeosang rode away, his sister sitting before him. 

“Promise me you will return.”

“You know I can’t promise that.”

“Yeosang, I can’t rule alone.”

“You will never be alone.” The gate came closer, townsfolk standing all around, cheering the soldiers on. Soon, the two reached the wall. Yeosang’s arms wrapped around her, pulling her near. 

“I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you more.” 

(y/n) slid off the horse, landing on the ground. Townsfolk cheered as she approached them, smile on her face. Jongho, who had been following along with them, rode up next to Yeosang. He had a sullen look on his face now that his sister’s cheek was turned.

“Promise me you will keep her safe.”

“I promise.”

With a nod, Jongho rode up next to (y/n), lifting her up onto his white horse, near matching to Yeosang’s royal one. (y/n) sat in front of Jongho and watched the men ride off. Each had different looks of their faces. You could almost predict who would be coming back from war. Had (y/n) seen Yeosang’s, she wouldn’t have let him ride off that day.

“If we are already in town, we may at least make a day out of it.” (y/n) pipped up, turning to look at her guard. 

“And what would you like to do?”

“Shop?”

“For…”

“You!”

“I don’t need anything.”

“Are you refusing your Princess?”

Jongho scoffed, guiding the horse though the streets. (y/n) had been sat comfortably sideways, hand placed on his forearm. The townsfolk stopped to bow occasionally, small children running around gawking at the crown on her head. 

“I just don’t want you to waste your resources on a person like me.”

“Nothing I put into you would be a waste.”

(y/n) pointed at a shop, telling Jongho to go over there. Citizens parted the way to make a path for the two. To them, it was a knight in shining armor with a beautiful Princess by his side. Jongho observed the shop. It was small and homely. Beautiful dresses and fine casual wear sat in the window, letting people know that this was a clothing shop. After dismounting the horse, Jongho lifted (y/n) off, placing her gently on the ground. 

The two entered the shop, a small bell ringing alerting the old man of their presence. His hair was snow white, a small beard and mustache to compliment. He looked up, glasses falling from his nose.

“Oh! Your Highness!” He scurried around the counter, dipping down into a bow.

“Rise Mr. Smith.” (y/n) laughed out. 

“A new dress today? A ball perhaps?” His gave fell to Jongho, eyebrows raising. “A wedding?”

“A wedding? Do you really thing Yeosang would ride off to war if I were to get married?”

“He would if he knew you were left in capable hands.”

“Well, Jongho needs some formal clothes as well as casual ones.”

“Milady!” 

“Oh hush. If you are to be by my side, I at least want you to look decent. Even so, there will be a ball in two months.”

“Oh! A winter ball! I love those! Have you picked a dress yet?”

“I was thinking about wearing the purple gown you made me.”

“That purple? In winter? Oh no Dear. I will be making you a new dress. Now you,” he turned to Jongho. “Come, come. We must get measurements.” 

Jongho was pushed to a small corner that had many mirrors and small pedestal. The man started stripping Jongho of his armor, passing (y/n) his sword. She took this time to observe it, unsheathing it. Jongho had always thought she was beautiful, but now? She just looked powerful. (y/n) thought the sword was old, one used for many years, worn out through training. Even the smooth wood handle was now falling apart.

“Can you take your top off?”

“But…” Jongho’s eye’s landed on (y/n)’s. Her eyebrow was raised almost like a challenge. Jongho’s hands fell on the soft white material, peeling it from his body. (y/n) observed each aspect of his top half.

“Your Highness?”

“Yes?”

“He’s a keeper.” (y/n) laughed as Jongho’s face flushed. The man laughed with her, already taking measurements. Soon enough, they were done. Back on the horse, the two rode up to the castle. After the two arrived near the stables, Jongho let her off.

“I’ll see you soon.” (y/n) laughed, walking towards the entrance. Jongho watched her walk away, breath escaping his lungs like every time he saw her.

“You always do.” He whispered under his breath. The pair spent their nights as they did before, reading together, studying together. But now during the days Jongho was either at her side or managing the cities defense.

“Jongho!” (y/n)’s voice echoed down the empty hall. It was midday and most of the soldiers should be out and about. (y/n) turned a corner, looking for the council room. Jongho was sat by a table pouring over maps and documents. Her hand landed on his shoulder. Jongho jumped, turning to look up.

“You scared me!”

“Shouldn’t you be ready for anything?”

“I’m never ready when it’s you.” (y/n) smiled at his words, sweeping Jongho’s hair from his face. Jongho leaned into her touch, eyes fluttering closed.

“What are we working on today?” She leaned over the table, observing the maps. It was an outline of all the walls of the city, maps of every entrance and exit.

“I’m meeting with a few captains later to discuss the guard situation for the ball.”

“Interesting.” 

“Hmm. Not so much. The ball is in three weeks though and we do need to keep you safe. Especially if we are inviting other countries. The east gate has been weak.”

“I’ll be fine.” (y/n) turned and leaned against the table, placing herself in front of Jongho. “You worry too much.” 

“It’s because of you.” Jongho grabbed her hands, holding them in his. With a tug, she was pulled foreword. Jongho held her body between his knees. “I always worry because of you.”

“Well don’t. I’m not—” Jongho cut her off, standing up abruptly. (y/n) fell back on to the table, hands still holding onto Jongho’s. He took a few strides, pulling her forward. His nose brushed her cheek as he let out a breath. 

“Don’t you dare say you aren’t worth it. You are My Princess.”

“And you are My Jongho.” 

Their relationship changed that day. The hushed whispers in the library turned to stolen kisses. When Jongho held (y/n)’s hand, it wasn’t just for protection. They cared about each other, more than a soldier and Princess should. 

“Mr. Smith is coming tomorrow for our final fittings.” 

Her legs were thrown over Jongho’s lap, nose tucked into his arm. He was reading yet another, boring to (y/n), book about the kingdom and its political structure. A book Yeosang would’ve read. 

“Oh? I almost forgot we did that.”

“I wonder what he has in store this time. That man truly knows no limits. The ball is only in one week.”

“I’m sure you will look absolutely beautiful.”

“And I’m sure you will be quite handsome yourself.” 

(y/n) straddled Jongho, forcing him to put his book down. Her hands ran across his chest, feeling each ridge she once saw. His large hands grabbed her cheeks, pulling her face towards his, just as their lips brushed each other’s, the door flung open. (y/n) fell off Jongho as a soldier ran toward them.

“Intruder! Captain, there’s an intruder in the castle!” He gasped kneeling in front of a pouting (y/n). “Your Highness!”

“What do you mean an Intruder?” 

“The east gate, Sir. A man in black was seen.” 

(y/n) had never seen Jongho rise that fast, reaching for his sword and the little armor he had on him. The leather breast plate was strapped onto (y/n), much to her arguments. 

“Don’t worry about me. You are of utmost importance in this situation. You,” He nodded at the boy. “Follow behind and guard the rear.”

“Yes Sir!” 

The group shuffled out of the room, guiding (y/n) to a safe place. Jongho had his sword up and ready. Each time they passed a group of guards, they joined the ranks until (y/n) was surrounded by 20 guards. Jongho shouted orders, moving them through the halls.

“Stop!” (y/n) couldn’t see over their heads but from the shout, she was aware something was wrong.

“Oh gods!” A man in the front called out. Jongho pushed forward, leaving (y/n) in the middle. Murmurs started to whisper through the group.

“Jongho!” (y/n) shouted, feeling scared with him not by her side. Soon enough, the group parted, Jongho coming forward. He had the worry she oh so hated on his face.

“The intruder was caught and killed. Turn around and let’s go to your room.”

“Jongho. What happened?”

“Let’s go.” His hand wrapped around her arm, pulling her out the back of the group.

“Jongho!”

“(y/n) please.” He used her name. Something he had never done. The guards were silent, watching the exchange. “Do you trust me?”

“Always.”

“Just come to your room with me. Don’t turn around.” 

Jongho held her that night, debating on telling her what had happened. Moments like this, he questioned if he should let his feeling get in the way. What would a captain do? But what would Yeosang want him to do?

“Jongho.”

“Hmm.”

“Please tell me what happened.” 

He was silent for another minute.

“The intruder was an assassin of sorts. The whole East Guard was taken out while stopping him.” 

“I suppose I will need to arrange a vigil for them.”

“There’s not much to hold a vigil for.”

“What do you mean?” Jongho pulled her close, lips brushing her temple. 

“They were torn apart.” 

He soothed her mind the whole night, not leaving her side. He even helped her make arrangements for the vigil. He was furious at the guard for even letting a situation like this happen, especially after he pointed out the flaws. Not because of the many deaths, but because of the toll it took on her.

“Jongho, it’s time for our fitting!”

“Oh! I almost forgot.” 

The pair walked into a spare room where Mr. Smith had set up an array of clothes. Dresses and suits of every color hung on racks, matching shoes for each. Mr. Smith was arranging a particularly dashing suit. It was navy with hints of gold and silver. Clean cut yet decorative.

“Ah yes! My new favorite couple!”

“Oh, we aren’t—” “We…well—” the two started.

“No need to lie to me, Children. I know what soulmates look like when I see them. Now, Jongho, please change into this.” He passed him the suit, Jongho aweing at the fabric quality. Jongho left into the connecting room.

“Now for you dear. I already know this dress’ll fit. I just wanted to give you a preview.”

He dug into the curtain of clothes, pulling out a full gown. The top was a dark navy blue, satiny to the eye and touch. Slowly, as the eye drifted down, it turned into silver and gold sparkle and gems until no blue was seen at hem. Underneath was a pair of glimmering silver and gold heels. 

“It’s beautiful.”

“That’s not all.” He swung around a long piece of thin fabric. It was a cape made of almost clear material, making the gems at the bottom look like they were floating. 

“It’s—” 

“Perfect for you. I also left you other request in your room with a special surprise.” 

“Mr. Smith, you truly are the kindest.”

“Only to people who deserve it.”

He called a maid over who took the dress away to be kept safe until the ball. Just as the dress left, Jongho entered. The suit fit like a glove, each curve and plain of his body fitted just right. 

“It matches—” Mr. Smith held a finger to his mouth, winking at the girl.

“Let me know what his face looks like when he sees you.”

“I will.”

Jongho stood in front of the mirror, observing his new look. Once satisfied, he turned towards the two figures. He put his hands on his hips, puffing out his chest. 

“How does it look?”

“I think after a bath and a haircut, he might be passable.” Mr. Smith said. (y/n) nodded in agreement.

“Very handsome.” She walked up to Jongho, hands straightening the different gold cords on his chest. His heart was racing, but she didn’t know. She was focused on her own heart which now was in someone else’s hands.

That night, Jongho walked (y/n) to her room per usual. Their hands connected as they have been lately. Comfortable would be the word (y/n) would use to describe the silence. Jongho opened the door, letting the Princess through. She sat on her bed as Jongho kissed her temple, as always, and headed for the door.

“Stay!”

Jongho turned.

“Please stay. I feel safer with you here.” Her hands reached out towards him.

“What would the others think?”

“I’m royalty. It doesn’t matter what they think.” Jongho took her hands, letting (y/n) pull him onto the bed.

“Are you asking me to stay as a Princess or as (y/n).”

“Those two aren’t exactly mutually exclusive.” 

Jongho pushed (y/n) down, straddling her hips. Her fingers brushed through his hair.

“Either way, I’d still listen to your command.” 

He leaned down, their lips connecting in a passionate kiss. For when something is lost, another thing must be gained in return.

(y/n) had her dress on, ready to meet with Jongho. She had one more stop to make before meeting him at the entrance to her wing. Yeosang’s room was the master bedroom and held most of the important treasure. Only the two royals had access to it. The key unlocked the door as she stepped in, small particles of dust lifting with her movements. 

She sat in front of the vanity, fingers brushing the two gold circlets. Yeosang’s crown and her tiara. A debate stated in her mind. This was the first royal event she’d be having without Yeosang. Although he is still technically the head of the family, she was in charge of the kingdom. What image was she supposed to wear?

“(y/n)?”

“Oh!” She jumped up, looking at the person who had come in. It was Jongho. His hair was his normal deep brown. This time though, one side was swept back, exposing his handsome face.

“Sorry. I’m taking too long, aren’t I?”

“Well, the guests are here.” He noticed the frown she was wearing, even through the dark of the room. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know which one to wear.”

Jongho shuffled forward, gloved fingers brushing each treasure. He lifted the tiara, expecting it, then doing the same to the crown. With a final huff he placed the crown on (y/n)’s head, adjusting the hair surrounding her face.

“That’s what Yeosang would want.” Jongho pulled her out of the seat, heading towards the door.

“Wait! I need to grab something.”

On Yeosang’s bed was the present the had requested to be made for Jongho. A fine sword, good for use and elegant too. The hilt had gold, leading into the silver blade. Sapphires decorated the gold. With it laid Mr. Smith’s extra surprise. A smaller dagger, twin almost to Jongho’s blade. Suited for a lady. 

When they reached the light once more, Jongho was in awe. His mouth was open ever so slightly; words not able to escape. 

“You are the most beautiful woman in the world.”

“I wouldn’t say the world. The world is big.” He only needed to take one step to be close to her. And step he did. His hand fell on her chin, tilting it up for their lips to meet.

“You are my world.”

Each moment they shared, it was euphoric and breathless. But then again, when together, breathing seemed useless when the other was already breathing for them. 

“Here, put this on.” The sword was sheathed as Jongho replaced it with his old one. He pulled it out, examining the new weapon.

“It’s beautiful.”

“It’s yours.”

“It seems like every beautiful thing happens to be mine then.” His lips ran across hers again. “What’s this?” His finger ran across the small dagger.

“Mine I suppose.” She pulled it out. Jongho lifted the blade taking a few swings. The Princess almost forgot how well trained of a soldier he was. 

“It’s good. I’ll teach you to wield it.” He attached the weapon to her waist. For once, he saw her as a Queen. 

The guests cheered when (y/n) walked in. Hushed whispers about the mysterious man next to her echoed around. Per usual, she thanked them for attending and announced for the festivities to begin. As with the banquet, (y/n) sat at her throne as to not worry the guests. Jongho however, stood by her side the whole time, providing small talk and entertainment.

“See, that one!”

“The Prince of Altlands?”

“Yes!”

“What about him?”

“He looked like a chicken.”

“Jongho!” (y/n) laughed. As if he was called over, Prince George of Altlands approached (y/n)’s throne, dropping into a deep bow.

“Your highness.” (y/n) nodded and he rose.

“I just wanted to say how stunning you look this evening, a catch for any royal man.” His eyes drifted to Jongho. “I’d like to suggest an alliance. Seeing as Prince Yeosang won’t be back for a while, you need male assurance.” A frown etched into her face.

“Thank you for your suggestion George, please leave my side. Your company is no longer wanted.” He scoffed.

“Of course, the woman would be irrational. I’m just trying to help you. You are too weak to rule on you—”

“The Princess has asked you to leave.” Jongho stepped in front of the man, blocking his view of (y/n).

“Farm boys don’t tell me—”

“Leave.” (y/n)’s voice boomed across the hall, gaining the attention of a few nearby Lords and Ladies. 

“Yes, your Highness.” He dipped once more, scurrying off to his scolding father. 

“Good thing you didn’t consider him.”

“Oh, and why’s that?”

“His kingdom is known for making promises and betraying the other kingdom. I would’ve never let that happen anyways.”

(Y/n)’s eyes met his, head tilted in curiosity. “How do you know that?”

“Yeosang taught me.”

“When did him or you have time to be together?”

“After our library sessions…he would teach me about the kingdom.”

“Hmm, peculiar.”

“Do you want to dance?” His hand reached out, begging (y/n) to grab it.

“For some reason, I feel like this is a ploy to stop me from asking questions.” 

Jongho winked, pulling her from the throne. People parted ways, allowing (y/n) and Jongho to take center. Memories of their first dance flashed through her mind. This time, Jongho wasn’t so shy, gently griping her waist. This time, Jongho wasn’t afraid to lean in, sharing the air between each other. This time, (y/n) wasn’t just dancing for fun. The main doors slammed open and the crowd gasped.

“Your Highness! An emergency!” The royal doctor yelled, covered in deep stains of red. Whispers ran across the crowd. (y/n) leaned over to once of the generals, telling him to keep everyone calm. With Jongho’s hand in hers, she ran up the stairs following the doctor. Tears sprung into her eyes as a sinking feeling settled in her chest.

“Is he okay?”

“His breathing is labored. I don’t know if—”

He opened the door to Yeosang’s room. Blood stained the bed. He groaned in pain.

“Yeosang. Sangie, please.” His eye’s opened, smile gracing his face.

“There she is.”

(y/n) knelt down, holding Yeosang’s hand. She brushed the hair out of his face. Tears fell even harder. Jongho stood next to the doctor, both with their heads bowed in solemn respect. 

“You look so beautiful. The crown suits you.” Yeosang laughed, coughing afterwards. “I’m sorry. I tried my hardest. Actually, we won. They surrendered and are giving their lands to us. The king was executed by his people.”

“Yeosang. It all means nothing if you aren’t here to follow this through.”

“I wish I could be there to help you rebuild and expand.” He continued, ignoring (y/n). “But you’ll do a good job regardless. A good Queen. We won.”

(y/n)’s lungs burned, small sobs leaving her mouth. Jongho could take the sight anymore. He knelt next to her, hand rubbing her back soothingly.

“I love you, (y/n). I love you, sister.” He signaled for the doctor to come over. In his outstretched hand, the doctor placed two envelopes. A name on each.

“These are for you, my final words. All witnessed and officially notarized. I believe in you.” Yeosang’s eyes were starting to close, skin a sickly white. (y/n) couldn’t breathe for all the wrong reasons.

“I love you.” His hand squeezed hers before letting go. A smile spread across his lips before a final breath escaped.

“No! Yeosang, please. I can’t do this alone. Please!” 

Jongho pulled (y/n) into his chest, rocking her back and forth. The doctor checked his vitals, confirming what he had thought.

Yeosang was dead.

“I can’t…I…” Sentences were no longer possible.

“It’s best you take her away while we clean him up.” 

“No! I don’t want to leave him. Please Yeosang. Don’t leave me!”

Captain versus Lover.

Jongho chose Lover, lifting (y/n) up and throwing her over his shoulder. She was screaming at this point, demanding to be put down. 

“Jongho please!” She cried the whole way to her room. Her throat was raw. He placed her on her bed, unlacing the dress and removing her heels. (y/n) stopped fighting him after a few minutes, her body in an emotional shut down. She was alone.

“I got you.” Jongho whispered in her ears as he let her hair down, placing the crown far away. He took off his own shoes and jacket, laying on the bed with her like the nights before. The crying was silent now as Jongho held her against his chest. 

“You aren’t alone.” She hiccupped. “I will always have you.”

Jongho didn’t know when she fell asleep, but he held her close. Throughout the night, there were only comforting words and soft touches. By the time she woke up, Jongho was already prepared for the next day.

“It’s okay.” He held her as she cried once more.

“Is he really…gone?”

“He will never be gone. You have memories with him, and even from above, you can feel his love.” 

It was midday when she finally rose, adorning black clothing. By now, the citizens have been alerted, preparing for the funeral. Jongho dressed up too, never leaving his Princesses side. He held her hand through the speeches. He held her hand through the final goodbye. And he held her hand when the crowd dispersed, leaving her at his monument alone.

“I miss you already.” She was sat on the ground, sun soon to set. Although it was winter, the ground was soft and grassy, as if it knew an addition was to come. She arranged the flowers set around, making a bouquet. “I’m to be coronated tomorrow. I’ll be the first queen in a few centuries.”

They sat in silence until Jongho spoke up.

“I brought the letters.”

“Oh. I nearly forgot about them.” He passed her the letter. She looked up at him expectantly.

“Dear Choi Jongho,

I write this this night before I depart to go to war. If you are reading this, I have died. Although if I’m being honest, that is to be expected. She will need you. That is why you are my insurance. Protect her. Hold her. Give her everything I cannot. I’ve taught you as much as I can. It is up to her to decide your role. Thank you for everything.

Kang Yeosang”

Jongho’s voice waivered, reading the signature out loud. Yeosang knew he wouldn’t survive. But he also knew what would become of the two.

“My dearest sister,

Alas I must admit, you are the pretty one. You caught such a daring partner. You must be upset, I know. I tried to live. Trust me. But sometimes fate has other plans. You will be crowned queen. You will rule our kingdom. And you will succeed. You are powerful, kind, and very intelligent (much like your brother). But you aren’t alone. There are people who care and want to help. I promise you this, I love you so much and I know you will survive.   
Love,

Sangie”

.

(y/n)’s knees brushed the grass, holding new flowers in hand. The crown was light on top of her head, but her mind was still heavy with the weight of some of her sorrows.

“I miss you. It’s been two years. I’ve combined the kingdoms and it’s quite prosperous. The citizens seem to like me even more as Queen.” (y/n) turned, reaching out her hand. “They even like Jongho.” He knelt next to her. “He makes a good Prince. I wish you were there to walk me down the aisle.” Her breath was shaky as she looked as Jongho, his own crown atop his head. “I wish you were here to meet the new family. They won’t be here for another month or so.”

“I’m sorry I got your sister pregnant” Jongho spoke up. (y/n) giggled through the tears.

“We think it’s a boy. Is it okay if I name him Yeosang?”


End file.
